


Whouffaldi In A Week 2

by GoldenEnderFox



Series: Whouffaldi Appreciation Week 2k16 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, hybrid babies, whouffaldi, whouffaldi appreciation 2k16, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox





	Whouffaldi In A Week 2

_Prompt Day 2: "This was a bad idea.", the TARDIS, chicken soup._

"Doctor... Where are the kids?" Clara asked as she entered the TARDIS.

"What kids?" the Doctor asked as he circled the console, pressing buttons here and there.

Clara glared at him, "OUR kids. Orion and Oswin! You know, one is five and the other is six. What other kids would I be talking about?!"

"Oh, I left them in the kitchen."

"And why would you do that?" she questioned. He shrugged, "Doctor..."

He groaned, "Look. They wanted food. So I sat them down and gave them food! Then the cloister bell went off on the console so I came to check on what it was. Turns out it was a false alarm."

"So you've left our children in the kitchen..."

"Yes." he confirmed.

"Alone."

"Yes." he paused, "I'm starting to see the problem actually."

They both made their way towards the kitchen. They expected to hear a commotion but there was just silence. Once they entered, the kitchen was empty. No child to be seen, "They were here about twenty minutes ago." the Doctor looked around in confusion. His eyes then landed on the cooker, "Oh."

"What's wrong?" Clara wondered.

"Well there WAS a huge pot of soup on the cooker... And now there's not..." he told her, "I made it for them and for you earlier." Clara then looked down and spotted something on the floor.

"Doctor, look." she said, tugging on his arm. The Doctor bent down and put his finger in the substance before tasting it.

"Chicken soup." he said, "It's cold so they must have left straight after I left." There was a trail of it leading out of the kitchen and into the corridors. The couple followed it and they soon ended up at a door, they could hear laughter coming from the room. The TARDIS bathroom.

"Looks like we've found them." Clara stated as she opened the door. The smell of chicken soup instantly invaded their noses. The Doctor and Clara were greeted by the children who were currently fully clothed and sitting in a bath of soup.

The Doctor sighed as he picked up the empty pot of soup, "Well... this was a bad idea..."

Clara sighed as she went over to the bath, "Mummy! Daddy made us soup!" Oswin exclaimed.

"I can see that." Clara said with a sigh.

"We go swimming!" Orion said.

Clara reluctantly pulled the children out of the bath before looking at the Doctor, "Why is there so much soup!? That pot is not that big! There's no way that the soup in there could fill a whole bath tub."

"That's why I said that this was a bad idea... The pot is bigger on the inside. I shouldn't have used this specific pot." he explained.

"Why did you make SO much!?" Clara questioned. The Doctor just shrugged. The children laughed before wrapping their arms around the Doctor's legs.

"Oooh..." the Doctor groaned as the soup seeped through his trousers.

Clara smirked, "That's what you get." She looked at the bathtub once again, "How are we supposed to get rid of this? We can't just let it go down the drain... can we?"

The children tightened their grip around their father's legs, "W-Well... erm..." the Doctor started, "I suppose that the old girl will handle it whilst we clean up the children in a different bathroom."

Clara folded her arms, "Are you sure that Tardis wants to do that?" the TARDIS hummed in response angrily, "Because it seems to me like she's angry at you for allowing the children to walk around the Tardis with a pot of soup and spill it all over the floors!"

He raised his hands up in surrender, "Come on, old girl. Can't we just let this incident slide?" the TARDIS was silent... The Doctor groaned, "Fine! I will clean up the floors if you just get rid of this soup in the bath." the TARDIS then hummed in agreement, "Okay. Good. Now that that's settled..." the Doctor bent down and picked the soup covered children up, "Let's get you cleaned up."

"You're gonna need a bath aswell, Doctor." Clara smiled.

The Doctor groaned loudly, "Grreeaaatt..."


End file.
